ninefandomcom-20200216-history
2
2 is the second stitchpunk made by the The Scientist. 2009 film Description / Appearance 2 is a kind, brave inventor, willing to teach and help others. He was protective of the other stitchpunks, even protecting the young inexperienced 9 with his life. He is made out of burlap, with arms made out of a material similar to vinyl. He has shoe leather running down his stomach, which somewhat resembles a necktie. He has a metal plate on the back of his head, and his eyes are large and made of brass. Due to his frequent excursions into the wastelands, his body has sutained much wear and tear, and he is now more frail than the other stitchpunks. He carries a cane to help him walk, uses a spear staff for defence, and a candle hat to help see the way ahead of him. There is a pane of glass on (half of a pair of a human's glasses that are broken) the front of the helmet to help him see farther. 2 is portrayed as a frail, elderly inventor who can easily construct new gadgets. He built a telescope with 5, who he also helped fix after he lost an eye. Despite his aging physique, 2 is practically fearless and willingly sacrifices himself to save 9 from the Cat Beast. 2 is very caring towards his friends, most notably 5, 7 and 9, and reminscent when it comes to the ruined warzone. 9" Scientist Facebook According to the Scientist's Facebook page, 2 awakened on Monday, August 17 at 5:17 p.m. After the Scientist removed 2 from the Transfer Device, 2 leapt from his hand and shows a level of concern on his creator. When he went off to explore the room, he looked back one last time and smiled. Then, he carefully make his way across the floor, touching every object in the room. Later on, the Scientist comments that he is fascinated by the junk scattered in the Scientist's Workshop and happened to make a simple telescope out of some junk. Role He is sent out scouting by 1's orders. In realty, he was secretly sent out to be captured and die. 2 is captured by the Cat Beast along with the talisman after meeting 9, who had the Tailsman since he awoke in the Scientist's Lab. (who he protected from also being captured.) Before the Cat Beast can place the Tailsmen into the Fabrication Machine. 5 and 9 relese 2 from his imprisonment and the stitchpunks put up a fight that's ended by 7 arriving and ending the Cat Beast. However, when 9 places the tailsmen into the Machine and activates it, 2 is too late trying to stop him. Death Killed By: * The Fabrication Machine * 9 (indirectly caused, accidental) He makes a grave mistake by looking at the Machine before letting out a muffled scream as his soul is absorbed by the Tailsmen and he drops dead. His death would only be the first of the loss of many stitchpunks thanks to 9's thoughtlessness. His lifeless body is later used by the Seamstress to hypnotise the Stitchpunks into easy capture. Afterwards, his corpse is later sent down into a tunnel on a boat as a funeral. Gallery 2 1.jpg|2's introduction. 2 2.jpg|A detail shot of 2 and 9's hands. 2 3.jpg 2 4.jpg 2 5.jpg 2 6.jpg|2's number shown prominently. 2 7.jpg 2 8.jpg 2 9.jpg|2 being carried away by the Beast. 5 20.jpg 5 21.jpg 2 10.jpg 5 22.jpg 2 11.jpg 2 12.jpg 2 13.jpg|2's soul getting sucked out by the Machine. 2 14.jpg 2 15.jpg|2's corpse being used by the Seamstress. 2 16.jpg 2 17.jpg|2's corpse through 1's eyes. 5 44.jpg|2 and 5's freed spirits. Category:Deceased Category:Male Category:Stitchpunks Category:Characters